Doofenshmirtz Holiday Pet Peeves
by EpicChowder 619
Summary: Doof prepares to ruin our favorite holidays but can Perry stop him? Can anyone stop him? Probably. Happy New Year's! Well, not for Doof it isn't. As Doof prepares to, once again, try to rule the Tri-State Area, Perry, once again, tries to stop him. But on the eve of the new year, has Doof finally reached his goal? It certainly looks that way. Or does it?
1. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.**

**Welcome to 'Doofenshmirtz Holiday Pet Peeves', where Doofenshmirtz's schemes at the holidays relate to a pet peeve of his, which can be traced back via emotionally scaring backstory.**

As the steel doors swung open, Perry found his lair drenched in darkness. He couldn't make out more than a few inches in front of him. He carefully began to make his way into his lair, taking care not to bump into anything or knock anything over. As he reached what felt like his seat, he turned around after hearing something. He chose to ignore it and leaped onto his seat. Suddenly, all the lights in the lair turned on as Dracula appeared on screen and yelled 'BOO!' throwing Perry off his seat. As he got up, he looked at the creature and instantly recognised it as Major Monogram. He gave him an unimpressed look as he began to sit back on his chair.

"Oh, oh boy! Your face! Oh, you have to lighten up Agent P, its Halloween! And where's your costume?" Perry just shot Major Monogram a blank stare in response. "Hmm, not one to partake? Fine. It appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has his heart set on ruining Halloween this year. We don't know how he's going to do it but that's where you come in Agent P. Get out there and stop him." Perry saluted and got up to stop Doof, but as he turned around, he was startled by the disfigured face in front of him. His instincts suddenly kicked in and he jumped back onto his console and flew at the figure, his fist landing cleanly on its cheek. As he looked down at who he had brought down Major Monogram burst out with laughter. Perry had punched Carl. Major Monogram couldn't stop laughing and had to step off camera for a moment. "You can go… Agent P!" he said between laughs. Perry, not wanting to stay any longer, hoped on his scooter and rode off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Carl rose up slowly, still not fully aware of just what happened. "Oh, I'm so glad we recorded that Carl! His face and then his fist in your face!" Major Monogram yelled as a recording of Perry taking out Carl played in a small box next to him. "One for the gag reel, I think." Major Monogram walked off camera again and flicked a switch. All the lights in Perry's lair turned off simultaneously as Carl got up on his feet.

"I wasn't even wearing a costume!"

_Doofenshmirtz Evil on Halloween!_

Doof was almost finished with putting up the holiday decorations when he began to sing.

"_Deck the halls with blood and spiders, tra la la la la, la la la la_

_Almost time for me to unleash horrors, tra la la la la, la la la la_

_The only one who could ever stop me, Is a teal coloured platypus_

_And now it's time for his forced entry, tra la la la la, la la la la!_"

Perry burst down Doof's door and proceeded into his laboratory. Suddenly, the floor in front of him disappeared and he fell down a trap door. Doof then appeared from the darkness as the floor rose up again revealing Perry, stuck in a pumpkin which had its front carved in the shape of prison bars.

"Aha! Perry the Platypus, how nice of you to stop by, and by 'nice of you to stop by' I, of course, mean what the heck man. You can't just go busting down doors like that! It's even worse that I spent the day trying to decorate it and, not only will need to replace the door, but I have to take the decorations off that door and put them on the new one. Ugh, anyway how'd you like the Halloween themed trap. It's nice, no?" Perry immediately broke free from out of the Jack-o-lantern. "What? Ah, come on! Here you go again, breaking things! You know how long it took me to carve that thing? Huh, do ya? SEVEN HOURS! I know that seems like a long time. Well, it was more like fourteen hours 'cause those kids came along and smashed my first one. I wanted to get revenge on those little punks but, I suppose it's in the spirit of the holidays, tricks and treats and all that. I thought about creating a 'Pumpkin-inator' to make a new one but then Norm had to go and get eggs all in his gears so I had to use all my spare parts on him. Now he looks like Frankenstein's monster."

"I'm alive!" said Norm as he sat up from a metal table. His left arm, right leg and back didn't match the rest of his body and looked like they were made from old bits of metal and plastic.

"Yeah, yeah we all know the bit Norm. Anyway…" Doof pressed a button on the wall and a cage fell from the ceiling and onto Perry. "Now you're trapped in a regular cage. Hmm, it looks kinda old and spooky, oh it will do. So on to my latest scheme, FRUIT!" Doof turned to Perry, looking at him like he had just lost his mind. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. 'But Doof, what does fruit have to do with a holiday that is about candy?' Well I'll tell you since you didn't ask. Back in the days of my youth in Gimmelschtump , Halloween was always a time of celebration. You wouldn't think it, what with all the superstition and all, but we would celebrate anything. Literally, anything. My Uncle Fluffy Pants won an award for the most ironic name in Gimmelschtump. Anyway, children would roam the streets, asking people for candy. But, back in those days, what qualified as candy was… err, you know… rocks. You couldn't exactly eat them, believe me I tried, but they were… were good for decorating the front yard. And in Gimmelschtump, the more decorative your yard was the more popular and famous your family were and my family always had a decorative yard. Come to think of it, the whole thing just seems like child labour. Just think about it, using children to collect items to increase your popularity. That's… so evil! Well, I know what I'm doing next year!

Oh, sorry I'm getting off topic again. Well, anyway, my parents never allowed me to participate in this holiday 'because I was protecting the house from witches and stuff, you know as a lawn gnome. I don't think I need tell you about that, I mean its common knowledge now. Any who, one Halloween while my family were out trick or treating, a man in a business suit came over to me. Apparently, he had come from America to study primitive cultures. Come to think of it he never did tell me if he found any. Anyway, I guess he felt sorry for me as he gave me a big ball of chocolate on a stick. Oooh, I cannot tell you how happy it made me. But, as I took a bite out of it, I found out that masquerading under this chocolate, was an apple!" Perry looked at him as if to say 'and your point is?' "Don't look at me like that. He got my hopes up. I thought I was gonna get a delicious chocolate treat for all my hard work and instead, I get fruit. I mean Chocolate and apples don't even go together! Strawberries and chocolate go together. I love strawberries dipped in chocolate and I probably wouldn't have been as upset if he gave me one of those. That is why I created, the AppleReplace-inator!"Perry was still looking unimpressed. "What? I know last time I created a 'Replace-inator' it didn't go so well but with this, I can turn all those deceitful candied apples into pure balls of chocolate. 'And where will I get this chocolate' you may ask? Well it's stored in that giant vat standing behind you, just out of view. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't see it on the way in. You also might be asking 'Well, what are the evil implications of this?' besides, you know, messing with reality. Well, my gooey, sticky chocolate is so concentrated, that when a child takes a bite into their candied apple, the chocolate will come flooding out, drenching their clothes in hot chocolate! And have you ever tired getting chocolate out of your clothes, it's a nightmare. I can't even face doing the laundry anymore; I have to send it over to Charlene so she can deal with it. And do you know how long it took me to convince her? Well, let's just say I did some things I'm not proud of and no, I'm not gonna tell you about it." He kept looking back at Perry who had a sly smile on his face. "I mean it wasn't my idea… Well, it was my idea, but I didn't mean it… I dunno why she made me do it… Fine it involved me in a chicken suit. You happy now!" Perry shook his head. "Well, I'm not saying anymore. I'm gonna keep the whole situation cryptic and unclear. And now that it's gone past 7, it's time to spread some evil!" He ran over to his machine to activate it but stopped when he heard a voice calling from the end of the room.

"Okay Dad, I'm going out now!" yelled Vanessa wearing a 'modified' version of her Vampire Queen costume.

"Okay honey, make sure you… what? Woah! You are not going out wearing… that!"

"What? It's just my Vampire Queen costume from last year."

"Well if it is, then someone's vandalised it. J… just look at how much of your skin is showing!" he yelled panicking.

"Dad, it's perfectly in my right as a woman to wear this."

"No! I'm not letting my little girl go out wearing that! Go put on your fairy princess outfit!" He turned towards Perry, not noticing that he had already escaped from his trap. "Sorry about this Perry the Platypus." Perry rolled his eyes in response.

"DAD! Can we stop with this little girl thing? Please? I haven't worn that for seven years and the only reason I wore it then is because all my other clothes suspiciously disappeared from my wardrobe."

"You have no proof that I did that!"

"I never sa… You… you got rid of my clothes back then… and the year after that, and the year after that?"

"I… I… I only did it so you could be my little girl a little bit longer."

"So you were just controlling me, just how you want to control everyone else. Thanks Dad!" She yelled as she walked over the door on the floor and left.

"Vanessa, wait! Ugh, you know what Perry the Platypus, i… I'm not really feeling this scheme anymore. Could you be a dear and thwart me now?" Perry raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders as he proceeded to wheel the –inator off the balcony. "Thanks Pe… I mean, curse you Perry the Platypus." he said unenthusiastically. Perry went to fly off back home but felt sorry for Doof who had begun to pace around the lab. He walked up and tugged on the scientist's lab coat. "Wha? Perry the Platypus, why are you still here? Aren't you going back to… actually come to think of it, you know so much of my life and yet I know nothing of yours beyond me. Do you have kids; I mean what does she want me to do? She's always gonna be my little girl, no matter what she does. I just… don't want her to change." He took a quick look at Perry and seemed to make up his own dialogue in his head. "Yeah I know she's gonna change, I mean, she has but, how do I get her to see my side?" He took another look at Perry. "Let her make her own mistakes huh? Well, it sounds evil, but what do I do?" Another look at Perry gave him an answer. "Just let her know I'm there if she needs me! Of course, I need to take a back seat in her life and be there for her in times of crisis! Thank you Perry the Platypus." Just then, he heard footsteps approaching from outside. "A… and by 'thank you' I mean Curse You Perry the Platypus!" Perry seemed confused as Doof motioned him off the balcony. As Perry jumped off the ledge and activated his hand glider Vanessa came through the doorway.

"Forgot my phone."

"Vanessa, wait."

"No. I dunno when I'll be back. Don't wait up."

"Vanessa, please. It's important."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Look, I know I've been… well, a bit overprotective of you…"

"A bit?"

"Okay, **totally overprotective **but I just want to let you know I only do it because I love you." Vanessa let down her steel face façade and let out a small sigh.

"I know dad, it's just… It gets on my nerves sometimes when you treat me like I'm ten years old, I'm sixteen!"

"I know… That's why I've chosen to take a more relaxed approach and let you do what you like, you know, within reason."

"So you'll let me go out in this?"

"If… that's what you want."

"So… how do I look?"

"You… look… good." Doof said gritting through his teeth. Vanessa began to chuckle.

"I know you're lying, dad. But at least you're trying." Vanessa ran into her room and picked up her phone. "Bye, dad!" she said kissing him on the cheek. As Doof began to smile, realising that his daughter was growing into a woman, Norm appeared behind him.

"Does this mean you'll accept me as your son?"

"What? No you ginormous litter box! Ugh, seriously, do you ever clean that thing out."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Your squirrel; Do you ever clean it out?"

"Ollie is not an **it**."

"You named it? Ugh seriously Norm, if you're gonna have another shot at trick or treating you're gonna have to clean your insides, 'cause I won't!"

"I thought the smell added to my Frankenstein-like appearance."

"No you're… Wait. On second thoughts Norm, you're right. Your grotesque appearance and smell have restored my evil faith in Halloween. Let's go out right now."

"I'll grab the pillow case, sir."

"I might ruin someone's Halloween after all!" yelled Doof as he put on a fresh lab coat and headed out with Norm to terrorise the people of the Tri-State Area for the night.

**Doofenshmirtz Holiday Pet Peeves will be back Thanksgiving.**


	2. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: Phineas & Ferb belongs to Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh and Disney.

**Hello, and welcome to Doofenshmirtz Holi… Oh, you probably know that now that you're here. Anyway, this time, Doof plans to ruin Thanksgiving for his brother. Will Perry stop him? Will his brother's roast be ruined? Why is he listing questions I might ask him? Scroll down to find out.**

Perry was already flying high in his hand glider on his way to Doofenshmirtz when his wrist communicator started bleeping. He pressed a button on the side and Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Agent P, already in the air I see. Good initiative. Sorry for no Intel for this mission, the wife's got me stuck home cooking this roast. She expects me to cook this monstrosity when I've never cooked a turkey in my life. Well there was that one time with Agent T bu… Ooh, I shouldn't have said that… Uh, anyway… um, go stop Doof!" Perry rolled his eyes as his boss disappeared from the screen. He could never stop mentioning Agent T's… accident. Perry flew onto Doofenshmirtz's balcony and landed into a fighting pose. Doof looked over the newspaper he was reading and stood up.

"Perry the Platypus!? Could you at least use the door?" Perry looked around for any hidden traps and cautiously walked outside with Doof leading him out. "Man, my own evil company and I get no privacy…" Before he could finish his sentence, the door suddenly blew off its hinges leaving behind a smoke cloud. As Doof got up from the floor he was thrown to in the blast, Perry the Platypus emerged from the smoke handling and Platypus sized rocket launcher. "Ugh, I suppose that's the best you can do. Come on, I'll let you into my latest plan. I don't know if you know it yet, but its thanksgiving. Don't give me that look; it's not exactly common knowledge. Anyway, you know what really bugs me about it. It's the fact that people celebrate it, purely because they managed to cook a turkey. You know, I can cook a turkey but you don't see me getting Norm and Vanessa round a table to celebrate. I mean, I would if I could… you know… actually cook a turkey. Yeah I just lied to you, but I'm not sure why." Doof sat Perry the Platypus on a chair facing him as he sat down himself. "Anyway, my brother Roger is hosting a thanksgiving dinner for his closest friends and family. Naturally I wasn't invited. Well I was invited but there was… this whole situation with the mail guy… I don't want to get into it, but essentially what happened is that the mail guy is now going to the dinner party. That is why I created the Burn-inator! With it, I will burn Roger's turkey dinner thus showing his friends and more importantly, my parents that he is the incompetent one and I then I can waltz in and take his position of best son and Mayor! What do you think of that? What? Just because he burned the dinner, you think that they won't give me city hall as well? Shows what you know Perry the Platypus. They have to give me city hall; otherwise this story line won't work."

At city hall, Doof's brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, was greeting his invited guests when an old timey cart pulled up outside. Stepping out of it was his mother and father, all the way from Gimmelshtump.

"Mother! Father! How good it is to see you! Are you well?" His mother walked up to him and hugged him hard while his father stood still behind her.

"Oh, son. We're fine. How are you? We haven't seen you since your birthday."

"Oh, I'm fine mom. I just got recently re-elected."

"Oh son, that's great. Now come help your mother with her bags." Roger let out a sigh as his mother made her way up the stairs of the capitol building. As he turned to pick up her bags, his father walked up to him.

"Zis meal better be good." His father said before following his wife. Roger attempted to pick up her bags but they were too many and too heavy.

"Melanie! Can you bring these bags in for me!?" His secretary appeared from the building and, with a sigh, proceeded to carry his mother's bags in for him. "Oh and tip the taxi driver, won't you dear?" She responded with another sigh as she tipped the taxi driver and carried his mother's luggage one case at a time. Roger returned to his post at the bottom of the capital building stairs when he was approached by a stranger.

"Hi, I'm here for the thanksgiving dinner."

"And you are supposed to be?"

"Jeff... I got an invitation for this party." He handed his invite to Roger who proceeded to put it in his jacket pocket.

"This… was my brother's invite? How did you get it?"

"I don't want to bother you with the details but there was some… unpleasantness and I ended up with it."

"Hmm, that sounds like my brother."

"And I thought, I might as well show up. It's not every day you get to spend the afternoon with Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz!"

"Well… if he's not coming, I'll be honoured if you would join me and my family."

"Thanks!"

_Doofenshmirtz peepin' through binoculars!_

"Oh, what a suck up. You see that Perry the Platypus? Ooh, I bet he's a mommy's boy! Anyway…" He pulled out a controller out of his lab coat and pressed a red button causing a line of rope to wrap around Perry, tying him to the chair. "…You're trapped! And hey, I just thought of something. With my Burn-inator, I could burn all of the turkey dinners in the Tri-State Area and then, I will be adored, as my turkey dinners will be considered great by comparison! I'll be the most well-loved ruler in history!" Doof put the remote back into his pocket and picked up the chair Perry was trapped in. "Come on, Perry the platypus, you can come and see my brilliant plan in action."

Later

"And… there." Doof said as he put Perry the Platypus down outside the capital building's doors. "Man that was a lot of steps." He knocked on the doors and Melanie opened them unenthusiastically.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz, here for the meal."

"Heinz… who?

"Come on, am I that forgettable! I mean, I was mayor, for crying out loud!"

"No, that's Roger Doofenshmirtz."

"No I mean I was the mayor for, like, a day. Oh, by the way, have you gotten around to installing an intercom yet."

"Yes actually… I mean, I don't know who you are but everyone is present for the meal."

"Oh, come on, please. He's my brother."

"Oh, your Roger Doofenshmirtz's brother?"

"Well, yes. Hang on, you didn't get it from the fact were both Doofenshmirtz's?"

"And what was your name?"

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Sorry we don't have a Doofen…blatz on the list."

"Oh for crying out loud! Wait here Perry the Platypus!" Heinz yelled as he pushed his way past Melanie and began to march his way into city hall. Melanie's expression didn't change as she turned to Perry who was still stuck in the chair.

"So… what are you supposed to be?" Perry chattered back in response. After hearing this, she began to smile and start adjusting her hair. "Oh, why thank you. Here let me get that for you." She bent down and untied the ropes, holding him to the chair. After he was freed, he tipped his fedora in thank and she began to blush. Perry then made his way back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to foil Doof's plan. Back inside city hall, Doof had just found the dining hall where Roger's friends, family… and the mail guy, were sat around the table. As soon as she saw him, his mother hid her head in her hands, knowing what was going to be happening.

"Hello there! So…" He sat down. "…When's the turkey coming?" he said grinning. Back on the road, Perry was making little progress. He had been running what felt like hours and was still no closer to Doof's building. He activated his wrist communicator and chattered to the person on the other side.

"…and here's the turke… Oh, for crying out loud, what is he doing here!?" asked Roger.

"Oh, hello Roger. I was invited, remember?"

"Yes, but your place has been filled by… by… that guy over there." He looked across the table and the mail guy waved at him. Doof replied with a shake of his fist. "So if you don't mind, you're in my seat and this plate is getting really hot."

"Your seat? This is my seat."

"My seat."

"My seat!" yelled Doof.

"My seat!" yelled Roger.

"My seat!"

"My seat!" The mail guy stood up.

"Technically, this is your seat." pointing to his own chair.

"Shut Up!" replied both Doof and Roger. He immediately sat back down.

Perry was still no closer to Doof's when he saw a rope making its way down the street, he looked up and saw it was attached to one of the O.W.C.A's jets. Perry ran towards the rope and jumped and grabbed the rope with his right hand. As he gained his balance he grabbed the rope with both hands as the jet made its way to Doof's.

"My seat!"

"My seat!" Doof's eyes darted before looking back at his brother.

"Your seat." Before Roger could reply his Father stood up and pointed at Doof.

"Bewege dich nicht!" he yelled. Doof instinctively shot out of his chair and stood as straight as a pole.

"Why thank you." Roger said mockingly as he placed the turkey on the table and sat down. As Doof began to blink his eyes and shake his head, he saw that he was no longer sat in his brother's seat.

"What just happened?"

Perry jumped off the rope as it hovered over Doof's balcony. He turned pack and tipped his fedora to the pilot. The pilot did the same with his light brown fedora and flew back to Seattle. After the jet flew out of view, Perry turned his attention to the Burn-inator.

"Well, it was awfully good to see you Heinz but, seeing as you're not invited, I suggest that you go." Doof turned around to walk out.

"Yeah, well let's see how they like your turkey, when it get burned within an inch of its life with my BURN-INATOR!"

"Your what?"

"Wha… You weren't meant to hear that! It was a soliloquy!"

"Oh well, pretend I didn't hear it."

"Ugh, fine!" Perry opted for the usual tactic to destroy this –inator, push it off the balcony and let gravity and the ground do the work. As he did, however, on the other side of Danville, Doof pulled out his remote and pressed a blue button, causing the machine to fire. As his –inator began to tilt over the balcony, it fired. Doof turned around with glee.

"Are you going to go?" asked his brother

"No, no. Don't mind me. I just want to see that first bite into that lovely turkey you cooked, roger."

"Okay then." Roger picked up the carving knife and began to carve out slices for everyone. When everyone had their plates filled and after they had said grace, their mother was the first to try the turkey. For both Roger and Heinz, the world appeared to slow down as their mother was slowly bringing a piece of turkey to her mouth. As, she placed it in her mouth, Doof had a look of glee upon his face while Roger seemed worried. If he didn't cook it exactly right, she would pick up on it. After a few chews, she swallowed and turned her attention to Roger.

"Roger. That is probably the… best turkey I have ever had!" she shouted with glee.

"Wh… what!? How the…!?" Everyone began to took in and thank Roger for the glorious Turkey he had served. "Tha… that should have… Perry the Platypus!" He ran off back to his building to confirm his suspicions.

"Well, bye then." As Doof ran back, he looked up and saw Perry the Platypus flying back home with his hand glider. As he eventually reached his building, he saw his –inator, smashed into pieces in a parking spot outside his building. He looked down and saw that it had a note stuck to it. He knelt down and picked it off the pile of scrap now lying on the ground.

"W... what a minute! A PARKING TICKET! How the… This isn't even my fault! Oh, I am defiantly getting Perry the platypus to pay for this tomorrow!"

Perry landed on top of the roof and jumped through the chimney. As he landed in the fireplace, he took off his fedora, went on all fours and went cross eyed. He stepped out of the fireplace and shook all the ash off of himself. He was going to go to bed but he smelt something delightful coming from the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen, his family were already enjoying their thanksgiving dinner with their friends.

"Yeah mom, how did you cook this so fast?"

"I don't know. I was going to put it in the oven and when I turned around it was cooked!"

"Mom! I told you! It was their giant… turkey… machines!"

"Candace, they were for decorative purposes only. They didn't have heat beams installed. Well, they did, but after what happened with Baljeet, we uninstalled them."

"You kids have such an imagination but, whatever the case, this turkey is lovely dear."

"Thank you, Laurence."

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas picked him up and sat him in his lap. "I bet you smelt mom's turkey, didn't you?" Phineas picked up a bit of turkey and gave it to Perry.

"You can't give a Platypus turkey! They're part bird aren't they!?" yelled Candace.

"Despite its appearance, the platypus is a carnivore. Although its diet consists of mostly worms, larvae and shrimp, I doubt anyone has tried giving one turkey." Ferb said. Perry nudged the piece of meat a few times before trying it. As he chewed and swallowed the turkey, Phineas hugged him. He thought that even if he didn't like it, he would eat it for him as a show of gratitude.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Perry!"

Doofenshmirtz Holiday Pet Peeves will be back for New Years.


	3. Christmas

**NOTE: New Year's has come early. This is being released earlier than expected and on a more appropriate day.**

**I'm back, baby! You really didn't think I would skip Christmas, did you? I said New Years because the only Holiday Pet Peeves I've done, were a month apart and I was unsure that I would get this and the next one out in time seeing as Christmas and New Years are so close. I thought about releasing them at the same time but I thought: 'I've got this done; they want to see it, so let them!' But enough chatting from me, I hope you enjoy this festive edition of Doofenshmirtz Holiday Pet Peeves on Christmas Eve!**

Perry began to leap all the way around his lair to decorate it for the holidays. He had been rushed off his feet lately with Doofenshmirtz that he hadn't had time to celebrate Christmas. It was now Christmas Eve and with a lull in Doofenshmirtz's schemes, he thought it time to decorate his lair. This and also Major Monogram had instructed him to. Perry wasn't one for celebrating holidays but his boss was. Perry wouldn't admit it, but he was a loner at heart. He liked to work on his own because, if something went wrong on a mission, he knew he would have himself to blame. This made him train and hone his skills more than any other agent in O.W.C.A and it also made him the most reliable. After he had fully decorated his lair, Major Monogram appeared on screen.

"Ah, great job Agent P. See, what did I tell you? A little tinsel and coloured lights do the room some good. Oh sorry, Eggnog?" A mug of eggnog appeared in the arm of Perry's chair. Perry walked over and sniffed it. As the smell hit his nostrils he recoiled and began to gag. "Not one for Eggnog, eh? Oh well, you either love it or you hate it. Now, you have a mission." Perry moved the mug onto desk and sat down. "We've recently detected activity coming from Doofenshmirtz's. You know we haven't seen much of him the last few days, well, now it seems he's making his move. Get over there and see what he's up to. Anything evil, stop it." Perry saluted the major and began to run to his jetpack. "Oh, and Agent P? Asked Major Monogram as Perry was putting on his jetpack. "Try and take the festivities with you." Perry rolled his eyes and took off his old brown fedora and put on a red fedora. "Good, now… off you go." Perry activated his jetpack and flew upwards into a pipe which led him out the top of the tree in the backyard. While flying to Doofenshmirtz's, he took the time to look at everyone's Christmas decorations. Before long, he could see the purple building. Perry landed on the balcony in a fighting pose as Doof ran over to him, dressed in a Santa outfit, minus the beard.

"Ah Perry the Platypus, ho ho ho and all that, come on quick." He said quickly. He tuned to get on to his hover pad when he turned to see Perry, raised eyebrow, crossing his arms and tapping his webbed foot. "Ugh, fine!" he pressed a button on his hover pad and a small gun like device appeared on the side. It fired and before Perry could move, he was trapped in a Christmas present. "Your trapped! Now come on." He picked up the box and put it on his hover pad and took off. After they were safely in the air, he turned around to face Perry. "Sorry, but we had to go now if we were ever gonna get to the North Pole. Why? Because I'm taking over Christmas!" Perry went wide eyed in shock. "As you know 'I really **do** Hate Christmas!'" he sung. "But it occurs to me that it is still my favourite holiday purely because I hate the rest of them more. So, my evil plan is this; I'm gonna fly to the North Pole and take over Santa's workshop with this, the Surrender-inator" He pointed to the laser like device that took up the majority of the rear of his hover pad. "Then, with Santa's workshop under my control, I will get his army of elves to start producing –inators to send all over the world on Christmas. Then, when families awaken and begin to fumble around with the strange machines they've received, they'll inadvertently spread chaos and evil all on their own, therefore ruining Christmas and hopefully cancelling it so I never have to deal with it again! Oh, don't worry about freezing that trap as central heating." Perry raised an eyebrow again. "Hey, I'm evil, not a monster!"

The trip to the North Pole was an arduous one. The freezing cold temperature constantly began to mess up the hover pad's systems. After five crashes, three wild animal attacks and a cup of hot chocolate provided by a Giant floating Baby Head, they arrived at the front door of Santa's workshop. Doof set the hover pad down and knocked on the front door. He turned to Perry, still trapped in the Christmas present. "Watch this, Perry the Platypus." he said with a smirk as the front door opened. Stood in the door was a large man with a long white beard and dressed in a red coat. "Hello, Mr Claus." Doof said with a menacing smile.

"Ho, hello there. Are you boys my new interns?"

"W… what? …" Before Doof could finish, Santa dragged him inside.

"Come in, come in!" Two elves appeared behind Doof and took his Santa coat and led him inside. "Come on, don't be shy!" he said to Perry the Platypus, who couldn't move in his trap. Santa walked over and simply touched the box and it disintegrated into bright yellow energy. Before Perry could even move, Santa picked him up and carried him inside. He motioned Doof through a door the led to the factory floor. It was a huge room with dozens of conveyor belts carrying millions of toys with elves stationed at various points all around the room. Santa picked Doof up by his collar and carried both Perry and Doof down to the factory floor and sat them on two empty stools next to the conveyor belt. "Now, here's where you two will be working. You do know how to work this machinery, right. Oh, of course you do. Right, you two get straight to work. We need all the help we can get this Christmas." Santa patted the two of them on their backs, hard, and returned to his office.

"What just happened?" asked Doof. Perry shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a small squeaking voice came from the other side of the conveyor belt.

"Oi, you two newbies! Get on that machinery! You don't get break until all these gifts are done!" Both Perry and Doof didn't know why they began to work, but they did. There were millions upon millions of conveyor belts running all around the room. And that was just this one room. Beyond this room were countless others, each dedicated to different processes. Doof and Perry had been forced on a conveyor belt to make technology, specifically smart phones and tablets. After what seemed like hours, Doof let out a sigh of frustration and threw his head back.

"Ugh, Perry the Platypus, we gotta get outta here. I don't know how many iPhones I can make! I mean, I'm good with building stuff, but this is something else. How could something that small be more complicated to make than my –inators?" Perry ignored him. As much as it was killing him to make all these phones, it was for a good cause and he wouldn't stop until he had helped Santa. But then again, this was more than just helping. It felt like slave labour. Perry turned to Doof and nodded. Doof pondered for a bit before bending down to whisper to Perry. "Right, here's the plan. We pretend to be ill and, if he's the jolly caring man he's led everyone to believe, he'll let us go home for the day on sick leave, or at least give us a tea break. Once he's lost sight of us, we'll get back with my hover pad." Perry gave him a thumbs up. Two hours later, Santa appeared from his office and began to inspect the factory floor.

"Come on, boys! 10,000,000 more gifts and you get the rest of the year off!" Santa yelled, cheerfully. His voice echoed throughout the room. As Santa approached Doof and Perry, Doof let out a small cough. Well, it was meant to be a small cough. It ended up being a loud, nasally, phlegmy and obvious fake cough. But it was enough to grab Santa's attention. "Are you okay there?"

"Oh, I don't know. I… think I might be coming up with something. I've got these… agonising stomach cramps."

"Ho, well, you're better off than that guy. Three fingers in the past day, poor sod." Santa turned to Perry who was also faking illness. "So, what's wrong with him?"

"Huh? Oh, um… Diarrhoea! Explosive Diarrhoea!" Perry stopped acting to turn and give Doof an angered look. "Really bad stuff. You don't mind if I take him to the toilets, do you?"

"Well, the only lavatories I have are suited to magical creatures. Hmm… you can try the port-a-loo out back."

"Why do you have a port-a-loo?"

"Oh, the workmen left it here after they built my extension."

"Cool. Uh, I mean… ugh" Doof said holding his stomach. Santa led the two out of numerous rooms until; finally, they reached the outside. As they walked past the stables, the reindeer stopped eating and began to stare at both Perry and Doof as Santa led them around the back. At the back of the facility was a small port-a-loo that was buried halfway under the snow. As both Perry and Doof tried to warm up, Santa approached them with two shovels.

"W… what's this?"

"Sorry boys, but my powers don't affect snow and I gotta get back inside. Don't take two long will you? Lot's more presents to make." He passed the shovels to the two of them and they began to dig the port-a-loo out of the snow. As Santa re-entered the factory, Doof and Perry kept on digging. After twenty or so minutes, they had cleared the snow away and Doof led Perry inside. As Perry sat on top of the seat, Doof crossing his arms, stood outside. After a minute, a knock came from the inside and Doof opened the door.

"What? What is it? You done?" Perry waved his arms in annoyance. "Oh, wait. I just remembered that was acting. Man, you were really convincing. You ever thought about a career in the theatre?" Perry raised his eyebrow. "Oh, right." Doof stepped inside the port-a-loo with Perry to go over their plan. "My god Perry the Platypus, this guy's a darn slave driver! We gotta get outta here before we start pushing up a partridge in a pear tree. Th… that is the expression, right?" Perry chattered and opened the top of his fedora, revealing a small helicopter like device that emerged from the top of it. "What? You've had a helicopter in your hat this whole time!? Perry chattered again. "Yeah, yeah, help Santa… bla bla bla… and hey, don't gloss it over, it's a helicopter! So, can that thing get us outta here?" Perry chattered once again. "Right, let's do this thing!" The two emerged from the port-a-loo and walked into an open area in front of the reindeer pens. Doof grabbed Perry and held him on top of his head as Perry active the device and the blades began to twirl. He grabbed onto the handle bars and the two took off. They kept flying higher and higher until they were over the top of the factory. Perry looked down at Doof who gave him a small nod to signal that it was time to get outa there. As they made their way past the factory the two flew and crashed into thin air. The two fell, the fall broken by the snow, and landed next to Doof's hover pad. As the two began to gain their composure, Doof looked up and saw a ripple of golden aura that made out the shape of a dome covering Santa's entire facility. He gasped. "Christmas Magic! The one thing you can't destroy! We're doomed!" Disturbed by all the commotion from outside, Santa and a few of his elves, ran outside to find Doof and Perry trying to get up from the deep hole they made in the snow when they landed.

"Wha… what's going on here?!" asked Santa. Doof looked at Perry who gave him an exhausted look.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna have to do the right thing, aren't I?" Perry nodded and Doof got up slowly and walked towards Santa. "Look Santa, we aren't interns. I'm an evil scientist and he's an anthropomorphic, crime fighting platypus who tries to foil my evil schemes and usually succeeds. We came here 'cause I was gonna take over your factory and spread evil for Christmas instead of good but after all that time we spent making presents, I'm kinda bummed out."

"Ho ho ho! Then my job is done!" Santa chuckled loudly.

"W… what?"

"I know all about you Heinz, and you too Perry. I just wanted to show you how it works up here so you would appreciate all me and my elves do here. Both of you don't really care for Christmas cheer so I hoped this experience taught you how good you two actually have it."

"But… you care about me, even though I'm evil?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that… but I know you've had a pretty… well, not so good life, so I try to give you a little something each year."

"Right… like that time you gave me the gift of hating Christmas!"

"Yes, I know the other holiday icons looked down on that, but I did it to make you have the best Christmas you've had in a long time."

"So… all of you were in on it?" Doof asked Santa and the elves.

"Sure were! We saw you coming on our early detection system." He said pointing inside the factory.

"Yeah… that kinda makes sense. So… can we go now?"

"If you two have learned to appreciate Christmas, then yes."

"Sweet!" yelled Doof. He jumped onto his hover pad and helped Perry up too. As he activated it and began to rise, Santa called after them.

"Heinz!"

"Yes!?" Santa snapped his fingers.

"Don't forget to use that thing when you get back to Danville! I think you'll find it helpful!" Perry opened his eyes in shock, for a moment. He immediately thought 'What is he thinking?' but, it being Santa, he would have a plan.

"Thanks!" yelled Doof as he turned the hover pad towards the Tri-State Area. Both Perry and Doof waved goodbye to Santa before heading home. As they entered the Tri-State Area, Doof turned to Perry who was sitting on the edge of the hover pad. "You… uh, you wanna get dropped off home?" Perry smiled and nodded. "Well then… good luck!" yelled Doof as he used his long legs to kick Perry off the hover pad. Perry activated his hand glider and made his way back home. "Aha! I still got it!" yelled Doof with elation. The journey home was straight forward and Doof managed to get home without any complications. As he landed on the balcony he jumped off and started to inspect the hover pad, to make sure it was all still working properly. As he did, he noticed a banging on his front door. "Ugh, who's that?" He walked over and opened the door.

"Dad! What's wrong with you! I've been trying to get in for hours! Mom's going to stay with Grandpa, remember?!"

"Sorry, Vanessa. I've been busy."

"Busy? You mean you've been off gallivanting with Perry the Platypus again."

"Kind of… but I also managed to grab this." He pulled out an iPhone from behind his back.

"Oh my god… i… is that for me?"

"You know it is. I made it myself." Vanessa backed off a bit.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Things you make… tend to blow up."

"True, but this has no self-destruct button."

"Okay then." She took the phone from him and began to inspect it.

"They didn't have any self-destruct buttons to install." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing. You go and enjoy your new phone." Vanessa ran to her bedroom.

"Oh, Dad, can you bring my things in? Thanks." She yelled closing her bedroom door behind her. Doof walked outside to find five bags waiting in the corridor.

"Really, she needs five bags?" He then got a bright idea. "Oh right. I can use the Surrender-inator to make the bags surrender to me and they'll be less heavy!" He then turned towards us, the fanfiction audience. "Okay, nothing about this whole thing has been realistic so you can give me this one at least." He then ran over to the Surrender-inator. As he began to push numerous buttons, a veil of golden energy began to surround the –inator. As Doof pressed the button to activate his –inator, the lights on it began to light up further and further until they shone a bright white light. Doof noticed the golden aura around his –inator. "No. No, no, no!" he yelled before the –inator blew up in his face, propelling him over the side of the building and also, somehow, blowing Vanessa's bags to her bedroom door. "CURSE YOU SANTA CLAUS!" he yelled. Vanessa opened her door, disturbed by the noise. She looked around and, not noticing or not caring that half of the lab had been blown up, took her bags in her room. "Actually, that felt good. Man, I really do hate Christmas!" said Doof as he continued falling. "THANK YOU SANTA CLAUS!" Perry flew into the backyard and crashed into the snow. As he poked his head out of the snow, so did Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving.

"Oh, there you are Perry." He turned towards the rest of the gang. "See, I told you it was Perry"

"So what gives? You two said that the structure would withstand anything." Asked Buford to Baljeet and Irving.

"There were… some complications." said Irving.

"Oh yes, 'complications'. I told you that your calculations were incorrect." argued Baljeet.

"My calculations were perfect, yours were wrong!"

"Woah, come on guys. It's Christmas!" said Isabella.

"So, what is this about Candace?" said Linda as she was pulled into the backyard by Candace.

"I told you! There was a whole city under there!" She began to tunnel into the snow. She stopped and walked over to confront the boys. "Where'd it go!?"

"It collapsed."

"Is that it!?" asked Candace, aggressively.

"Collapsed? Are you guys alright?" asked Linda.

"We're fine mom."

"What do you mean 'Collapsed'?"

"We don't know what happened. One minute we were in the middle of a winter wonderland, the next it came tumbling down, like something had crashed into it."

"Oh, you boys have such an imagination. Who wants to come in for some hot cocoa?"

"Me!" the gang shouted simultaneously.

"You coming Candace?" asked Linda.

"Fine." Replied Candace "Come on Perry." She said picking him up and taking him inside for another happy Christmas.

**I really don't need to tell you what's coming up next, do I? No? You're good? Cool.**


	4. New Year's

**And now, the New Year's edition of Doofenshmirtz Holiday Pet Peeves! Not much to say. Except this. And this. Oh, and also this. Oh yeah and also, don't forget to review.**

Perry leaped from a hole in the floor in his lair and landed in his chair. As he did, Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Happy holidays Agent P! Haven't you uh… Wow, you actually kept the decorations up! Man, that trip to the North Pole must have given you some holiday cheer huh?" Perry nodded. "Right, Doofenshmirtz. We managed to get Intel that Doof may be planning something evil for his brother, the Mayor, on this New Year's Eve. Get over there and stop him before he does something stupid." Perry raised his eyebrow. "Right, your probably too late for that… just get over there before he fires an –inator." Perry saluted and took his scooter over to Doofenshmirtz's.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil on New Year's!_

Perry parked his scooter outside and used his grappling hook to get up onto Doof's balcony. As he flipped over the side of the building and made his way inside, Doof turned to see his nemesis approaching, seemingly annoyed.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an expected surprise, and by 'expected' I mean completely 'Pected'!" Doof pulled a lever to his side and a glitter ball fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Perry, trapping him inside. "So, you like my trap? New Year's ball, right? So you wanna hear my plan for New Years?" Perry gave him his usual secret agent stare. "Come on, give me that look, that little look you do. Come on, you know you want to. Come on." Perry gave up and began to relax as best he could. "There's my guy. Well, seeing as it is New Year's Eve, I'm gonna blast city hall with this, my Doof-inator! With this, I will change city hall and shape it in my own image with banners and… and my own approved merchandise! My brother will be forced to step down, seeing as it… it will look like I own it, and I will be made Mayor! Cool, huh?" Perry gave him an unimpressed look. "And what does this have to do with New Year's, you may ask? Well, it… it… Okay, admittedly this scheme isn't overly 'new years-ish' but it's a good plan." Perry kept staring at him. "Okay, this scheme has absolutely nothing to do with New Year's but… why's it always gotta be about the 'new' year, what about the 'old' year, huh?" Perry kept staring at him. "Fine! I'll save it for another day, but when I use it again, you better… you know, let me use it." He grabbed onto the railing on the back of his device and began to wheel it out of the room. After a while he came back to see Perry smiling, still stuck in his trap. "Fine, smarty-pants, foiling my plan before I even start. I'll come up with a new plan, off the top of my head." Doof began to pace around the lab. "Off the top of my head, off the top of my head, off the top… of my head. Oh, off the top of my head, of course!" He ran into an adjacent room and closed the door. Perry took this moment to try and escape from his trap, however, the task proved difficult. His arms were stuck to his side and he couldn't maneuverer them out. He began to try and wiggle out enough to, at least, get one arm out. He did eventually manage to get one arm out before Doof returned, wheeling another –inator into the room that was covered by a white tarp.

"You'll like this, Perry the Platypus." He threw the tarp off his machine revealing a metal construction of the top of his head. Out the front, or the forehead, was a ray gun looking device. "Behold, the 'Offthetopofmyhead-inator'! Like it? It's the top of my head, with… with a gun sticking out of it. Okay, it's not the best looking design and I know a lot of people out there would laugh and make crude jokes while… I dunno, blogging it, I suppose, but once you hear the plan that goes with it, ooh, then you'll learn to fear it. See, Perry the Platypus, every year people make these 'New Year's resolutions' and…" Perry yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry am I boring you? Fine! Every year, people promise to change something about themselves bla bla bla… But what I'm really upset with is people who actually see it through. I mean, it's a tradition to say you're gonna do something when you have no intention of doing it, right? People say 'Oooh, that dinner was a bit too much, I've put on at least ten pounds, I'm gonna lose them." Seriously, who does that? I'll tell ya who, my brother Roger! Let me explain. Back in Drusselstien, change was frowned upon. Any change! Seriously, even aging wasn't all that popular. But Roger, he dreamed of coming over to America when he was young. He loved the tales of the 'Land of the Free' and so one year, he made the Drusselsteinian equivalent of a New Year's resolution. He gave my mother a new blanket and my father a new hunting knife. This meant he was gonna take care of his family and make us better people. New Year's rolls around again and my brother was held up by the fire with my parents and… ooh, where was I? Oh that's right, standing in the freezing cold night in a gnome costume! He truly believes he fulfilled his resolution when I know he didn't because that year, I was miserable! So this year, I'll make him miserable by showing him the humility of failure!" Perry raised his eyebrow. "What? Come on, Perry the Platypus, I fail all the time. It hardly affects me anymore. Anyway, with the 'Offthetopofmyhead-inator' I will make him promise a resolution so extraordinary and ridiculous that he will never fulfil it!"

He walked back over to his –inator and began to press a few buttons. "It works like this, see. I just write something down on say…. this scrap of paper. Something easy like… 'Learn to tie shoelaces', and then I pop it in the back like this and I stand in front of the laser like this and…" He pressed another button and the machine fired at him. When the laser diminished, Doof stood motionless and wide eyed. "I will learn to tie my shoelaces." He said in a droning voice before returning to his old self. "There, see? It temporarily takes over the speech centres of the brain and inserts whatever was written on the paper and, to show you I'm a man of my word, I will now tie my shoe laces." He reached down to tie his shoes but stopped when his hands reached them. "You know, it just now occurs to me that I don't have laces on my shoes, I never have. Huh, I guess I actually don't know how to tie my laces…" After an awkward silence, Doof shot up and turned to Perry. "Anyway, when Roger gives his big speech before they drop the New Year's ball and announces what his resolution will be, lowering taxes or something like that, I will blast him with the 'Offthetopofmyhead-inator' and make him promise something incredibly stupid and impossible to accomplish! And all that off the top of my head. Can I cook, or can't I?" Perry didn't react. "Oh, come on man. I came up with that on the spot. You know who else could do that? Huh? Do ya? Yeah, that's what I thought." Perry began to force himself out of his trap. "Um, Perry the Platypus?" Perry looked at Doof with a glare that meant he meant business. "My Brother Roger's speech isn't for… another three hours. See my original plan didn't rely on that so… we… we got some time."

Perry and Doof were then stood awkwardly in silence as the room seemed to get bigger and more empty. "Say… my stories will be on in a minute. You wanna join me?" Perry shrugged his shoulders and Doof began to try and pull him out of the ball. "Man, I really made this trap tight, didn't I?" after minutes of pulling, Doof finally managed to pull Perry out of the trap. As he set Perry down, he noticed his shoulder was cut. "Oh dear. You've seemed to have cut yourself on the trap. Hold on." He ran over to a set of drawers over in the corner. "Hmm, I know they're around here somewhere… and ha! I knew they were still here!" Doof then ran back to Perry with a small box in hand. "Vanessa would never let me put these on when she bruised her knee or got a cut so they've just been gathering dust in that drawer." He opened the box and pulled out a set of Ducky Momo children's plasters. He pulled out a napkin out of his trouser pocket and began to wipe Perry's wound. After he did, he took a look at the blood on his napkin. He dipped a finger into it and had a taste. "I… is this mint sauce!? Man, you platypuses are full of surprises!" He then put the plaster on Perry's wound and the both sat on the sofa. Doof switched the TV on to his favourite soap. "To catch you up, I'll explain most of the storyline and that. See, now she is mad at her mother 'cause she stole $20 from her but her mother is mad at her 'cause she went off with her toy boy and that's her brother. He's a decent chap but he ran over his own grandmother 'because she didn't get him that DVD he wanted. Oh and this guy. This guy, man. He's the wise guy. The wise guy who could also take you down with one kick to the elbow. You know what his name is? Heinz. I know right." The two sat there for hours watching various soaps and dramas. While Perry sat and watched like a casual viewer while Doof was extremely excited. He was like a fan-boy introducing a friend into their fandom. After about three hours, Doof's last program finished. While Perry was leaning on the end of the sofa, bored, Doof was wiping his eyes dry with multiple tissues. As he blew his nose, his alarm went off on his phone. "Oh, time for my brother's speech." He said, still sobbing. "Perry the Platypus, be a dear and get back in your trap please." Perry rolled his eyes and jumped off the sofa. He then climbed on top of the trap and, carefully, crawled his way back into it. As he got back into position, Doof made his way over to his –inator. He then began to do some breathing exercises in an attempt to compose himself. "And… Now, Perry the Platypus, watch helplessly as I ruin my brother's reputation and… Eventually… become Mayor!" Perry began to struggle again as Doof ran around the back of his –inator and pulled out a scrap of paper. "Now, what should I make him promise? Hmmm… Oh, I've got it!" He pulled out a pencil and scribbled on the paper. Once he had finished, he put the piece of pare into the back of the machine. "Now, I just aim this bad boy at city hall… and, there!" At city hall, everyone was gathered as Roger approached the podium. He cleared his throat before he started his speech.

"Hello! Greetings to you all! People of the Tri-State Area, it has been my honour to lead you through another year and lets drink to another prosperous year! As you know, it's tradition to make a New Year's Resolution and, you all should know, that I am always one for tradition. And so, I'd like to treat you all to my New Year's Resolution!"

"This is it!"

"This year, for my New Year's Resolution, I shall…" Doof pressed the button on his –inator as Perry managed to free himself out of his trap. Perry flew at Doof but before he could reach him a bright purple beam shot out from the laser.

"Oh my gosh, Perry the Platypus! Your too late!? Aha! I win!" The beam hit Roger, who began to stand straight and go wide eyed.

"… Eat a Belgian waffle while riding a three legged horse… in space." The crowd began to mutter amongst themselves. "… In a onesie." The crowd began to gasp and talk amongst themselves more loudly.

"There you have it. Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz promises to… eat a Belgian waffle on a three legged horse in space while wearing a onesie. Only time will tell if he will choose to follow this up. We only know that are opinion of him now rests on his shoulders. This has been Kathy England reporting live from city hall." Doof pointed to his TV with glee.

"Yes! I win! Boom! You thought you were gonna win and then I won! Yeah baby! Oooh this feels so good! I gotta stick this on the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N site!" Doof ran over to his computer and started typing. Perry hung his head down with a worried expression on his face. He lost? He tried to think it over in his head. Meanwhile, Doof was talking out loud as he was typing up his post. "OMG! Guess what guys? I've won. Yeah that's right. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is now gonna rule the Tri-State Area. I look forward to you all becoming my obedient slaves! LOL!" He spun round on his chair and jumped out of his seat. "Ooh this feeling of elation is just too much to handle! It… it's like theirs a party inside me and everyone's invited!" As Doof was prancing around the lab, he suddenly stopped. "Oh… and now here comes the part when they trash the place." he said while beginning to slouch over and become overcome with exhaustion. Perry rose and eyebrow and looked at Doof, confused. "Umm… You see, Perry the Platypus, I… I might have acted… prematurely. It now occurs to me that my plan doesn't fully succeed until Roger fails to fulfil his New Year's Resolution, the deadline for which, is next year." Perry went wide eyed in shock, just for a second. "This… this wasn't good planning at all." Perry began smiling at him. "W… what!? Stop that! It was a good plan… while it lasted." Perry folded his arms which seemed to further insult him. "Hey, this doesn't mean you've won. My brother still has 'till the end of next year to fail." Doof walked over to a blackboard that was hanging in the corner of the room. The blackboard was split down the middle with Doof on one side and Perry on the other. Doof had a few tally marks under his name while Perry had a few hundred; so much in fact, that there were numerous extensions under Perry's side if the blackboard to accommodate all his wins. Doof paid no attention to how outweighed he was and made a small mark down the middle of the board. "Here, we'll put this as a draw… for now. But trust me Perry the Platypus, I'm gonna win this one. Every day Roger fails to complete his resolution, that's one more symbolic victory for me!" Perry and Doof now stood in another awkward silence. "Um… you can go Perry the Platypus." Perry simply turned around and walked towards the front door. "Perry the Platypus?" called Doof. Perry turned around. "Happy New Year." Perry smiled and closed the door behind him.

NEW YEARS DAY – 18:00pm

As the rest of his family were getting ready for dinner, Perry lay in his basket watching the TV. As Perry was watching it, he could hear Candace shouting in the background. Soon the News came on and Perry grinned.

"Kathy England reporting on what is already turning out to be an exceptional year, especially for Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz. Yesterday, the Mayor made his public New Year's Resolution before the dropping of the news year's ball before a crowd of thousands, with even more watching from home. To quote the Mayor, he would: Eat a Belgian waffle while riding a three legged horse in space in an onesie. What seemed like the impossible was indeed achieved today by our Mayor in an extraordinary act of selflessness and honour. The Mayor achieved this feat with the help of a group of schoolchildren, hailing from the Tri-State Area. The group managed to procure a rocket and gave an injured horse a new lease of life and took the mayor into orbit and allowed him to fulfil his resolution out of the kindness of their hearts. Once again, Danville shows its true heart at the holidays, a thing we are looking forward to this year. This has been Kathy England reporting for Channel 5 News." Doof groaned while slouched on the sofa, clad only in a dressing gown.

"Oh, man! One day, that's all it took? One day!? Ugh." Doof pulled himself off the sofa and walked over to his blackboard. He scrubbed off the mark he made the other day and picked up the chalk. He went to make a tally mark under Perry but saw there was no room left. He walked over to his lab coat, hanging on a coat hanger on a door handle, and pulled out his wallet to buy another extension. He opened it to be met with a puff of dust and cobwebs. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Although Perry couldn't hear him, he knew Doof would be cursing his name at this moment. As Perry was content with his win over Doof, Candace came barging in dragging her mother by the hand.

"See, look! I told you!" Candace pointed to the TV which showed a trailer for the upcoming 'Horse in a Bookcase' movie.

"Oh, wow. Are you gonna see that with your friends Candace?"

"Bu… bu… bu… bu… but…" Linda walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, did you boys hear about the new Horse in a Bookcase movie?"

"A Horse in a Bookcase movie? Do you wanna see that, kids?" asked Laurence.

"Yeah, sure dad." At that moment, Candace walked in.

"Are you all done with your busting today, Candace?" Candace mumbled and sat down at the table. Perry, watching from his basket, smiled and began to curl himself into a ball as he prepared to take a nap. Before he could, both Phineas and Ferb ran over and gave him a hug.

"Happy New Year's Perry!"

**Doof and Perry will be back for… for… actually I don't know yet, but they will be back. Just keep an eye out for them until then. One last thing from me. I hope you've had a great Christmas and a good Year and I hope that 2014 will be better for you all! Happy Holidays and Farewell!**


End file.
